


Hooked on A Feeling

by Maifire



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Angst, Davenzi, F/F, F/M, M/M, Matteo Angst, Matteo has depression, Sad Matteo Florenzi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maifire/pseuds/Maifire
Summary: When I'm around slow dancing in the darkDon't follow me, you'll end up in my arms//In other words: Some Matteo angst at Abiturball. David tries to comfort him, and they end up slow dancing next to a dumpster to shitty (re:amazing) 70s music.





	Hooked on A Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nessauepa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessauepa/gifts).



Matteo was zoned out. Leaning against the wall of the gymnasium, watching Sara and Leonie dancing with David, Jonas with Abdi and the girls. Carlos and Kiki were no where to be found, and Matteo couldn’t help but offhandedly wonder where they were. He rubbed his eyes- flashing lights and pounding music were doing wonders for his headache. 

He sighed before resigning to staring where the ceiling meets with the wall on the other side of the room. Why was he even here? Sara seemed to be having enough fun without him, as well as everyone else. He couldn’t help think about how he should’ve stayed home. Should’ve faked an illness. Should’ve faked something with his parents. 

In the back of his mind Matteo noted the tone shift to more somber, a slow song to incite slow dancing. Suddenly Sara was in front of him, smiling and pulling his hand, and- shit, how long had he been out of it? He didn’t see Hanna or Jonas anymore, and Leonie and David were already swaying to the rhythm and laughing. Sara tugged on his sleeve again, this time looking like a petulant little child, her lip pouting and eyes big and near watery, and it was too much. 

Matteo pushed the girl off of him, mumbling something about taking a piss, and that’s when Sara let the tears fall. She took his spot he left against the wall, staring at the floor and curling around herself. She knew why Matteo was always so despondent, so uninterested with her, but she didn’t want to say it, scared of speaking it into existence. 

David saw Matteo push through the throng of students dancing instead of around. He turned around to get a better look of the boy, now opening the gym doors to the brightly lit hallway. Leonie let in a sharp breath, pushing off David in order to walk towards Sara, still crying, still hugging herself. He rolled his eyes, and set off to the hallway; when will Leonie finally admit she has feelings for the taller girl and stop trying to force herself on David?

When her and Matteo truly accept the fact that they’re not straight will be the day when pigs fly. 

Matteo was pacing around outside. He wasn’t crying, but could feel it rising to the surface, about to pour out of him like the panic he tried to push down. He used to love dancing, being in a loud room surrounded by sweaty bodies forgetting who you are until morning. But after his dad left, and then he left, Matteo’s just felt empty. He knew he looked lethargic on his good days now- even worse on his bad ones. 

Hell, now whenever he smiles people are taken aback. It never used to be like that, he never used to be so apathetic all of the time, so dismissive, so sad. He patted down his pockets, looking for a joint to take the edge off, to help him forget. Instead he found his headphones, tiny, crappy five dollar ones he balled up and shoved in his jacket in case something like this happened. He sank against the wall, next to a dumpster, and put on a song. It was melancholy, a sober voice lifting over an equally grim piano riff. 

Matteo closed his eyes, why does he listen to this playlist when he’s upset? If anything, he thinks it makes his mood bad to worse. He huffs, opening his eyes to switch to another playlist. He smiles, the distinct beginning of Hooked on A Feeling starts, and as Björn’s voice starts, a figure stops in front of Matteo. 

It’s David. He stills at the blonde’s appearance, but doesn’t say anything. Or maybe he does, but Matteo still has Blue Swede blasting and he doesn’t plan on pausing it anytime soon. That’s fine though, because all David does is hold a hand out in an attempt to coax the troubled boy into standing. 

And he does. Matteo takes David’s hand, hauling himself up until they’re face to face. David looks concerned, a look that’s quickly wiped off his face as he taps an ear bud, lifting an eyebrow in challenge. Matteo smirks, pulls it out, and hands it off. The smirk is passed off as well when David hears what the other has been listening to. 

They share a smile, and David starts to flow with the music. His hands raise and swirl in an attempt to fit with the music, and Matteo can’t help but laugh as he starts to lip sing the words. /Got a bug from you, girl, but I don't need no cure. I just stay affecting, if I can for sure./ Matteo starts to move his hips as well, trying to imitate David, who grabs his hand again to spin him around. Matteo stumbles, and now they’re both laughing. They move awkwardly, probably looking like two drunken idiots, but neither of them cared. 

The song changes, this time something softer, but not by not by very much. They shift closer to each other. David, still with one hand holding on to Matteo’s, puts the other on his waist, looking for any signs that it’s not welcomed. Instead of pushing him off, detaching himself from the world like he normal would’ve done, Matteo takes half a step closer and puts his arm around the other’s neck, hand curling around the nape of his dark hair. 

They shifted again, this time David rotating Matteo’s hand and slowing placing it on his chest. It wasn’t a song to slow dance to by any means, but Matteo leaned his head on the other boy’s shoulder, and they swayed the best as they could to the downbeat. 

It was nice, and even if it was for only one song, Matteo forgot his problems with Sara, and his parents, and school. He knew he would have to deal with them, that just because he wasn’t totally indifferent at this moment it didn’t mean he was miraculously better, or healthy. 

But it sure did feel nice, being held by someone who cared, who saw Matteo for who he is, and dancing to cheesy 70s love songs.


End file.
